Fishermen have found it advantageous to use, in addition to live and artificial bait, substances such as oils and extracts which provide a scent in the water to attract fish to the area.
The methods of dispersing the attractant in the water are varied. One method has been to pour or spread the fish attractant on the water surface. Another method is to apply the attractant directly on the exterior of the bait. Still another method is to use individual lures which are specifically manufactured to hold and disperse fish attractants.
Although widely practiced, it has been found that the methods presently used for dispersement of fish attractant are disadvantageous for several reasons. Primarily, the devices are not adaptable, and thus fail to provide controlled delivery of the attractant under varying water conditions. For example, in a fast running stream, attractant put directly into the water or applied to the bait would quickly dissipate requiring constant reapplication for the attractant to be effective. This is not only time-consuming but also expensive since large amounts of attractant would be used. Similarly, a lure containing an attractant filled receptacle with large ports for receiving and discharging water would be ineffective because the attractant would be quickly extracted from the receptacle. However, in a calm lake the same lure may slowly and satisfactorily release the attractant. Thus, the lure is effective in some water conditions but useless in others.
Another disadvantage of the present art of fish-attractant dispersing devices is the limited use of the lures. Although, the lures are typically capable of being utilized with or without fish attractant they are not versatile, i.e. a variety of attractant containing lures are necessary to meet specific fishing situations. Thus, these devices have narrow and limited functions.
Another important disadvantage of the fish attractant lures now available is their lack of storage capabilities. Once filled with a fish-attracting substance, the attractant will uncontrollably seep out of the receiving and discharging ports regardless of whether the lure is in or out of the water.
Still another disadvantage is that the present lures are specifically designed to slowly disperse the attractant and thus are incapable of the quick release needed to effectively prime an area.
In an attempt to overcome some of these difficulties fish attractant lures which may function as bobbers have been developed. However, these bobbers have not found wide acceptance, primarily because the liquid attractant undesirably effects the dynamics of the functioning bobber. One of the main functions of a bobber is to visually inform the fisherman when a fish is "hitting" the bait. With the liquid-filled receptacle a wave, even of very small amplitude, will effect the motion of the liquid located within the lure receptacle causing the erratic movement of the bobber which misleads the fisherman.